VSS Vintorez
The VSS Vintorez is a Russian Special Sniper Rifle. It is classified as a Designated Marksman Rifle in-game and is unlocked at Rank 46 or purchased earlier with 10200 Credits (CR). History The VSS Vintorez is a Russian special purpose sniper rifle that has an integrated suppressor. It shoots the 9x39mm round. It is based and developed on the AS VAL assault rifle. The VSS Vintorez and the AS VAL are basically the same weapon but used for different purposes. As the AS VAL is used as an special purpose assault rifle while the Vintorez is used as a special purpose sniper rifle, both guns share a 70% commonality.. The only difference between the two guns is that the VSS Vintorez has a wooden, skeleton stock similar to the Dragunov SVD and the AS VAL has a steel and polymer skeleton stock. It is primarily used by the Russian special forces. While the VSS is normally fed a 10 round magazine, it can be fed from 20 and 30 round magazines borrowed from the AS VAL and SR-3M. It is also has an automatic trigger group due to the fact that it shares internal mechansims with AS VAL, but is usually used in semi-auto for being a sniper rifle, and when necessary, the user can switch to full auto.Wikipedia In-Game The VSS Vintorez has a integral suppressor, which can be useful if stealth is needed. The VSS carries only 10 rounds per magazine, so ammo management is critical. This gun has a very high camera recoil and moderate recoil. This DMR has a very good hip fire capacity, statistically the best of its class. At close range, this gun can kill the enemy within 2 shots. However, the damage drops very quickly and at beyond 67.5 studs it becomes a 3 shot kill. The VSS Vintorez is very mobile and is as light as a PDW or a Carbine. Currently, The VSS is the only DMR that can use the fully automatic fire mode. This DMR has a special 1.8x head shot damage multiplier. At medium range and farther, this rifle deals up to 70 damage with headshots. Meanwhile, at its maximum damage range, the VSS deals exactly 99 damage, so it will never always kill a full heath opponent right on the 1st headshot shot. This seems to be intended. However, there is a good chance the opponent may be injured if you're not at the start of the match, so do aim for headshots any way. As a shadow of the AS VAL and with a very large suppressor, many people believe that the VSS Vintorez has a bad ballistic trajectory and muzzle velocity, but this is only half false. The VSS does not have a good ballistic trajectory as other DMRs, but it still has decent drop and accuracy. It is recommended to not spam click like you can on an MK11, the recoil will throw you off target and ammo will be wasted quickly. Short bursts of semi-auto fire would be better, as it raises the amount of bullets you can put out while still maintaining some recoil control. But spam clicking can be used in CQC as the full auto mode eats up ammo very quickly and the already high recoil builds up even faster. This gun is set to Semi by default. In this fire mode, this gun is very good to engage the enemies at medium to longish range, especially with a medium to long range optics. The fire rate of the Semi-auto is very fast, if one abuses it, he/she will have a low chance of getting a kill (due to high recoil) even at medium range, but it can be useful at close range by using a high damage pistol, such as the Deagle, its high hip fire will also help a lot. An experienced player can use this gun effectively to countersnipe, as it is only a 3 shot kill at long range, just like the MK11 and SCAR SSR. By switching this gun in to the fully automatic mode, its playstyle changes dramatically. With a 700 RPM of fire rate and a very high damage for a full-auto weapon, this gun is devastating at close range. Unfortunately, it has only 10 rounds per magazine, it will empty its magazine for under 1 second if not properly control the trigger. The recoil in the full-auto is also incredibly high and uncontrollable. It won't likely kill anyone out of 100 studs with the rapid fire. Even with some attachments, this weapon is not really good in full auto mode and will not become much better because the most effective recoil control devices, the Compensator and the Muzzle Brake, are not available for this gun due to its fixed suppressor. Nevertheless, the integrated suppressor is very effective for a stealthy playstyle and not having any barrel attachments isn't a bad thing if one doesn't spray in full auto all the time. Pros and Cons Pros: * 2 shots to kill at close, 3 shots to kill at the other ranges * Highest damage of all fully automatic weapons in-game * Only DMR that can go full auto * Integrally suppressed * Very mobile * Due to being automatic, it has high RoF in Semi Auto that can be very effective in CQC * Highest in-game TTK of all weapons, even the M231 Cons: * Low magazine capacity, full auto mode will consume ammo quickly, user needs high trigger management skills * Very high camera recoil, especially in full auto; angled or folding grip highly recommended * Cannot attach barrel attachments due to integral suppresor * The actual 2 hit-kill range is only 67.5 studs. * Requires extra skill to use, very few players use it efficently or like the gun at all * Due to the integrated suppressor, it has a bad bullet drop. Trivia * This is the only rifle with a 1.8 headshot multiplier in Phantom Forces. * It has the highest hip fire stats among the DMRs. * There is rumor that the Ballistic Tracker does not work well on the VSS at very long range. This may be because of the VSS's large suppressor, making where you shoot to get a headshot much higher than an unsuppressed gun. * For some reason, the VSS Vintorez has a better penetration (over 1 stud) power than the SR-3M and the AS VAL (both can only piece 0.8 stud wall) while they are using the same type of ammunition. * The VSS Vintorez in the Alpha had a PSO-1-like scope as the default optic like the Dragunov SVU. But now, it only has the AS VAL iron sights as the default sights. * The VSS's wood parts have now been changed to red for some reason. Gallery VSS.gif Reference Category:Weaponry Category:DMRs Category:Primary Weapons Category:Primary Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Integratedly Supressed Weapons